


Jeanne, oh Jeanne

by Gozufucker



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: A horrible mans horrible thoughts, Bad at tagging like usual, Character Study, Eldritch, Gen, Gore, Gore's mostly in the first two paragraphs, i guess, introspection piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: Why must you be so forgiving, maid of Orléans?





	Jeanne, oh Jeanne

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline wise, I suppose this would take place somewhere during the Septem singularity... But it doesn't matter much.

Jeanne... Oh, Jeanne. 

The tendrils cut deep, they bored into every hole that the poor victim could offer, they ripped and tore, they destroyed and ravaged God's garden in ways that man was meant not to witness. Slime poured through punctured guts and eyeballs popped as God's greatest creation, man, became nothing but a flailing bag of unspeakable horrors from the other world, from beyond the reaches of even Lucifer, the archenemy of all that is holy. No, this was something that could drive even Lucifer mad, and test the will of God.

Jeanne... Oh, Jeanne. Why can't you hate?

Skin turned to slime as black mist oozed from the spellbook of Prelati, one of his dearest friends and staunchest supporters in the dark arts. The bag of unknown horrors split and ruptured, sending black ooze that could've once been human blood flying everywhere as new life from the other world was born. What once was a single tendril had turned into a hunkering mass of disgusting, mind-rending horror. And more would follow, oh yes, more would follow Gilles de Rais. His book was stashed as he continued his trail, after his Master and the troupe of Shielder and... Ruler.

Jeanne... Oh, Jeanne. Why do you love God so, when He does naught but hate?

He constantly trailed behind Master, Shielder and Ruler, handling the enemies they had left behind in an act of mercy. Foolishness was what it was, and Gilles knew it to be so. After all, Jeanne was foolishly merciful. That was one of her biggest charm points, but it was also her greatest weakness, a weakness which he existed to patch up to the best of his abilities as the foul, guttural pile devoured yet another in a move that would make even the greatest of mages retch and curse out in absolute disgust. He defiled nature, oh... He defiled nature for her.

Jeanne... Oh, Jeanne. Can't you see God's hatred?

His mere existence showcased how twisted God could be. He! Gilles de Rais, sat among spirits of heroes from all over the world, from Jeanne to such greats as Gilgamesh and Marie Antoinette! Is that not the greatest showing of just how cruel God can be?! His mere face, fish-like and so twisted, was an affront to the aesthetic perfection as deemed by theologians! His acts, still recorded in history to this day as vile and unnatural, forgiven by modern man! He'd been told of how his crimes had been re-investigated, and how some had even claimed he was innocent! Are they not messengers of Satan upon God's world?!

Jeanne... Oh, Jeanne. Why do you forgive me?

Monstrosities followed him wherever he went, towers of meat trailing after him as he went, more and more abominations joining him. Mana seeped from Prelati's tome of skin and sins as he abused the magical powers given to him by the great other, muttering words that should not be spoken on this plane of existence. Yet Jeanne smiled upon him like always when he finally caught up with their camp, the abominations he had created withering away the closer he got. After all, not even the great others could stand to see the holy light that was Jeanne. 

Jeanne... Oh, Jeanne. Why must you live?

And her words, as soft as the gentle summer wind, rung out. "Gilles, we're setting camp. Please, come and help our Master set up the summoning circle." Her smile was like a prayer before God, as were her motions as she turned and headed to camp. His face was like stone, etched with a constant state of hidden bliss, fish-eyes following her as he sighed.

Jeanne... Oh, Jeanne. What have I done?

"As you say."


End file.
